Call Of The Watch Dogs
Call Of The Watch Dogs is a crossover Game between Watch Dogs, The Walking Dead Game, Call Of Duty and The Incredibles. It takes place 1 year after the events of Watch Dogs, and it is in an alternate universe where the Zombie Apocalypse in The Walking Dead game never happened, but Clementine still met Lee after her parents, Ed and Diana, were killed in a Hotel by a hired gun. The other part of this alternate universe is that the birth dates of Dash and Jack-Jack have been swapped, with Jack-Jack born in 1994 Dash was in The Incredibles Movie, and Dash in 2003 instead of Jack-Jack. The game follows the now 11 year old Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce as he and his family are pulled into a War against the people who were supposed to help them. The game is exclusive to Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is rated 18+ because of its gore and foul language. Call Of The Watch Dogs will be released on May 22, 2015. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - An 11-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the game. Jacks and his mother moved away from Chicago while Jacks' uncle, Aiden Pearce, stayed to protect them from Damien Brenks was killed by Aiden. Jacks and his mother Pearce then moved to Macon, Georgia Everett's home town. Clementine Everett - Clementine is Jacks' 11 year old companion and best friend. By the events of the game, Jacks has known her for a year and learned that Lee had adopted Clementine after her parents were stated above killed by a hired thug. Clementine has the second name Everett because 1. Her real surname is NOT revealed in The Walking Dead Game. 2. Lee is Clementine's adoptive father. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - The third in actual Incredibles canon child of Robert and Helen Parr, who are actually the infamous Superhumans: Mr. and Mrs. Incredible. Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Nichole Sister and Lee are the only few people outside of the NSA Supers Agency that know Dash and his family's alter-egos. Captain John Price - A protagonist in the Call Of Duty Modern Warfare series, and the secondary villain of this game. In this game, Price is the ruthless and sociopathic field commander for the Devil Team was created by Griggs from COD 4: Modern Warfare. He is obsessed with killing The Incredibles, but nobody knows why he has such a deep hatred for them. James Griggs - Griggs is a supporting character in Modern Warfare 1, but he is the main villain in this game. After the events of Modern Warfare 1 is canon to this game, Griggs has become a billionaire and is the CEO of Griggs Industries. He is the 4th wealthiest man in the United States, and this caused him to start his own Private Military Corporation, The Devil Team. John 'Soap' MacTavish - The sociopathic 2nd in Command to the Devil Team PMC, and he will do ANYTHING to complete his mission to kill The Incredibles. He has a deep hatred for Aiden Pearce, as he caused the Black-Out in Chicago, in which caused Soap to crash his car, with his brother in it, causing the crash to kill his brother Soap is basically Savoy from Transformers 4. Plot It starts of with Jacks and Nichole in Macon, and the tutorial is activated and lasts for 5 minutes. After the tutorial, the doorbell on Jacks and Nichole's house rings, and the two are in shock and relief when they open the door, as the 'visitor' was Aiden Pearce! Aiden explains that he tracked Jacks and Nichole to Macon using CtOS 2.0 and found out that they were living in the Rural Area. Aiden then shows that he has been shot and cut, and Jacks says "Who did this to you?" and Aiden says "It was... Griggs... And John MacTavish! It was a trap... Set by the Devil Team..." and Nichole gets medical supplies for Aiden. It then switches to Griggs and Soap as they look over taped footage of Aiden and his family escaping Chicago. Griggs then pulls a laptop screen up to show the pictures and Biographies of Aiden's family, with Lena Pearce sister crossed out with a red X, as she was killed in the events of Watch Dogs. Griggs then says "You'll get your revenge, Soap. But first, question the family. Use force if you have to!" and Soap says "If it avenges my brother... I'll even kill the boy!" and he points at Jacks' picture. Griggs says "I said use force ONLY if you have to!! WE'RE NOT CHILD MURDERERS, WE'RE PATRIOTS, SOAP!! GATHER PRICE AND THE OTHERS!!!" as Soap complies. It switches back to Jacks' point of view as several Devil Team SUV's drive up to the house, and Jacks tells Aiden to hide under the floorboards of the Garage. Price then goes up to Nichole and says "Mrs. Pearce, my name is Jonathan Price. My men and I are trying to track down a wanted criminal. We were hoping you could help us find the perpetrator.", but Nichole says "I don't know who your talking about. What kind of criminal?" and Price says "The kind that YOU and YOUR SON helped! The one that cost people's lives!!" as Jacks looks on in concern and fear. Griggs looks from a DragonFire Drone's camera, and zooms in on Jacks and says "Soap... Use the boy!" as the game switches to slow-motion and Jacks is grabbed by Soap, who shoves him to the ground as Nichole tries to get to him, but is grabbed by Ozone and Scarecrow. Soap then pulls out a pistol and puts the barrel of the gun against Jacks' head. Nichole then yells "NO!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! WE DO NOT KNOW WHO YOUR AFTER!!!" as Aiden listens from underneath the garage floor and begins to boil in absolute rage. Outside, Jacks is crying as Soap tries to shoot him, but Price says "SOAP!!! DON'T DO IT!!! GIVE HER TIME!!" and looks at Nichole and says "Now... You've got 10 seconds! WHERE IS AIDEN PEARCE!? WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER!!??" but Nichole just spits in his face and says "Let my son go!!" but Price says "Shoot him..." with an evil smirk on his face. Jacks then begs for mercy, but Soap puts pressure on the gun's trigger. Aiden, after hearing that command, shoots a grenade at the garage floor, which blasts Ghost was on the floorboards up into the air in a huge explosion, and Aiden then shoots the garage door, which blasts 2 Devil Team members out of the garage, while also destroying the garage door. Aiden then jumps out and fires grenades while in mid-air, while saying "YOU'LL ALL DIE!!!" as several Devil Team members are hit by the grenades. This allows Jacks to kick Soap in the leg, and then roll away and run to cover, and Nichole then gets free of Ozone and Scarecrow's grip, and allows Aiden to shoot grenades at Ozone and Scarecrow, where they are blasted on to the hood of a SUV. Aiden then says "SOAP!! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!" as he charges at Soap like a rampaging bull, and tackles him, pinning him to the ground and punching him in the face so fast that Soap doesn't get a chance to blink. Aiden then keeps fighting Soap, and Soap tackles Aiden back into the Garage. Jacks and Nichole then run as RPG's and bullets fly everywhere. A few Devil Team members are running towards Jacks and Nichole, but a car comes over the hill at VERY high speed. The car then runs over the Devil Team members, and the speed and force of the car cause the members limbs to fall off. The car's door is opened to reveal Lee, Clementine... And The Incredibles only Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack!! Dash then says "Come on, hurry!! Get in the car!!" as Nichole and Jacks get in the 7-seater car. They speed off in the car, with Devil Team cars in hot pursuit. Dash grabs a MP5 and starts shooting at the Devil Team members, and they go through the Streets of Macon, while Aiden tries to climb Everett Pharmacy, and Lee says "HEY! Be CAREFUL! That's MY pharmacy!" but Aiden is shot in the side by Soap, and Aiden fights him on the roof, and pushes him to the floor, and Soap fires grenades at Aiden, which hit the roof of the pharmacy as Lee face palms from the car. Aiden then barely dodges the last grenade and jumps on to the next roof top, and Soap follows him. Aiden then punches Soap and tosses him through a wall, and Soap gets up and is punched by Aiden, who attaches a winch to Soap's back, and throwing him off the roof. Aiden then sees 5 Devil Team cars chasing Jacks, Nichole and the others. Aiden jumps in and fires grenades at the cars, which cause them to explode and several Devil Team members go flying and smash through several buildings. Aiden then gets in the trunk of the car and they all drive away, and Soap watches in anger and frustration as he snaps the winch and gets free. Griggs then arrives as the Devil Team members and Modern Warfare characters are standing in front of him, and he says to Price "You and Soap got your asses handed to you by two 11 year old kids, a vigilante and a pharmacist! That's going on your resume! ALL OF YOU!!" as he looks at the Devil Team members. Soap then says "There was 3 others with them! They all had the marks of a Superhuman group known as 'The Incredibles', and one of them had the power of super-speed!" as Griggs looks in amusement and saying "So, The Incredibles have turned evil and gone to a Hacker instead of serving their own Government!! Who else was with them!?" as Soap says "The pharmacist's name was Lee Everett, age 40, adopted a 11 year old girl named Clementine after her parents were killed in a Hit 3 years ago when Clementine was 8." and Griggs says "I know some of Lee's closest friends!! I have their addresses, get there and interrogate them! Lee's world as he knows it is GONE!!" as the Devil Team members roll out in cars. The Devil Team platoon then goes to Kenny's house in the hills of Macon and they release Threat Drones to find him. They find Kenny's signature and they see that he is hiding on the second floor of his house. The Devil Team members then set charges as Soap yells "DETONATING!!" and the charges blow up, causing a huge explosion that destroys the top left half of Kenny's house. Kenny falls out of the room and is now by the staircase leading to the house's first floor. The Devil Team members then open fire on him, with a Buzzard Attack Chopper firing at the house, with its missiles hitting the house and also hitting Kenny in the ensuing explosion. Kenny then falls down to the house's destroyed first floor, and a second later, mortars come in and destroy the house, blasting Kenny through the back wall. Kenny, now charred with burns and riddled with bullets, runs for his truck and drives away, and Soap says "HE'S RUNNING!! MOVE!!!!" as he and Price run with the Devil Team members. Kenny is in his truck trying to drive away, and he manages to get to the docks after a brief chase, but a RPG Round hits the back of the truck and Kenny jumps out. Kenny then gets up and pulls an M4A1 Assault Rifle out, but a second after he pulls it out and aims it, a Grenade gets blasted at him, and it hits the Rifle just as it fires, which causes an explosion that destroys the rifle and also blows Kenny's ENTIRE ARM OFF!! Kenny, now unarmed more ways than one! tries to run, but is shot in the leg. Kenny crawls around and says "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" and Soap then says "Where are Lee Everett and his adopted daughter!?" and Kenny, knowing they are after Clementine and Lee, says "I DON'T KNOW, YOU BASTARDS!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? I'M JUST AN ORDINARY CITIZEN, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!" and Soap says "I lost my brother in Chicago because of someone your friends are associated with! They, and you, will NOT get ANY SYMPATHY FROM ME!!" as Kenny wonders who Soap is talking about, but then he remembers about the blackout in Chicago. Kenny then says "WAIT, YOUR AFTER JACKS AND NICHOLE-" but he gets interrupted mid sentence when an EM1 Quantum Plasma Blast comes in and hits him, and the laser blows out his left kidney and some of his bones and guts. Kenny is sent sliding back, and the Devil Team members fire at him, but Kenny, trying to make up for his past mistakes, pulls out a Grenade Launcher and yells "I WON'T LET YOU HARM THEM!!!" and fires the grenades at the Mercenaries, blowing up their SUV's and killing about 10 Devil Team members. Kenny then says "I'LL-" but getting hit by a Grenade, which blows up his grenade launcher and blows his right hand off. Kenny then says "KILL- YOU-" as he is pelted with bullets, and shot in the shoulder and knee, rendering him immobile. The man who shot Kenny with the EM1 Quantum is revealed to be Griggs, who walks up and holsters his EM1 in his back holster, saying "He's MINE now!!" as Kenny looks at him in shock, saying "Griggs!? Why...?" as Griggs responds with "The Incredibles... Aiden Pearce... Like rival companies, always FIGHTING ME!! Making a mess out of my Mercenaries!! And I AM THE ONE WHO CLEANS THE MESS UP!!!" and Griggs then says "There is ONE way you can survive... Tell me where they are. WHERE are the Pearce and Everett families? WHERE is Lee... Clementine... Jacks... Nichole, and most importantly... WHERE, IS AIDEN PEARCE!?" but Kenny just lowers his head to the side and says "Never..." and Griggs, seeing that Kenny will not comply, stomps on Kenny's chest, and pulls out a machete. Griggs then stabs Kenny in the heart and says "Never... Is... HERE!!" and then rips Kenny's heart out. Griggs then gently kicks Kenny's slumped body to the side and walks away with Kenny's heart on the end of his Machete. The next morning, Jacks, Clementine, Lee, Aiden, Nichole, Dash, Jack-Jack and Violet are in a motel located in Las Vegas. Jacks is silent while loading a pistol, and Clementine says "You alright, Jacks?" and Jacks just nods in response. Aiden is outside looking at the hill to make sure no one follows them, and Nichole goes up to him and Aiden has a flashback to when Soap tried to kill Jacks, and says to Nichole "They're willing to kill him..." as Nichole says "Yeah... And it's up to US to protect him. You did good." and Jacks looks at the two and puts a weak smile on his face. Aiden then goes up to Lee and the others and says "Someone gave the order for the Devil Team. I am going to find out WHO!" as he puts a Hunter Killer drone on the table. It switches to Aiden trying to hack the drone while everyone else is sleeping. After the drone comes online, it shows Lee's friends getting picked off one by one. The people getting killed by Devil Team are: Luke, Nick, Pete, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos and many other Walking Dead characters. Aiden then looks at the final footage reel, and he sees Kenny getting blasted by the EM1 Plasma Blast, and lowers his head in sympathy. He then catches something that Kenny said in the footage, the line "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!" and rewinds every piece of footage and realizes that all of his friends begged for mercy and said one similar form of the words: "I don't know where they are..." and Aiden then realizes what those words were signifying: They were being hunted! Aiden and the others then drive to the Las Vegas Desert and they find a canyon where Mr. and Mrs. Incredible are hiding. They exit the car and are greeted by Mr. Incredible, who leads them to the Secret Lair inside the rocky mountain. Mr. Incredible then says "So, there's been no sign of ANY others?" and Violet says "No, we're all that's left." and Dash says "They're picking us off one by one!" and Jack-Jack says "We're the pathetic, dirty five some. Jacks, Nichole, Aiden, Lee and Clementine make 10." as Mrs. Incredible asks "WHY are they hunting us!?" and Aiden comes forward and says "I don't know why, but I have a good idea about who!" as he switches the drone on and shows it on a widescreen. The footage shows the various killings of several Walking Dead Game characters, particularly Season 2 characters. It shows Luke getting shot by a blast of EM1 Plasma in the chest, before being gunned down. It shows Kenny being chased down, and Aiden switches back to Luke's killing, and says "The thing that ALL of the killings have in common is that they all die by a red laser blast, and later a truck comes and hauls the bodies off. The company is called Griggs Industries. They designed this drone!" and Jacks then says "I dug into the Griggs Industries files and it says they used the tech from a Villain known as The Underminer! Griggs has been working with Villains to design the Future Tech!" and Aiden asks "Your a 11 year old, Jacks. How could you know that?" and Jacks asks "Who taught me how to use a gun and hack stuff?" and Nichole shoots an angry "what were you thinking?" glare at Aiden, who just humorously shrugs his shoulders. Dash then says "Guys... I know that true Heroes don't kill. But when I find out who tried to kill you all... He is going to DIE!!" as everyone nods in agreement. It then switches to the city of Chicago, where Griggs walks into the Griggs Industries building, and he goes to his office, but it is revealed that Jacks and the others are watching from a building. It then shows the hacked Hunter Killer drone as it scans a badge of a Level 3 Clearance Staff Member for Griggs Industries. Aiden then decides to disguise himself as a Scientist and infiltrate the Griggs Industries Building. Aiden infiltrates the Classified Research Wing and sees hundreds of Robots being constructed by Griggs Industries scientists. He activates his Phone and records it all, but when he turns to the left, he sees something that shocks him... He sees Kenny's corpse being opened and the organs dissected and put in trays. Aiden then zooms his camera in and says "I'm in. You see my feed? Their dissecting Kenny!" and when Lee sees it on the camera, he throws a chair at the wall, and yells "THEY SLAUGHTERED KENNY!!! I AM GOING TO RIP THOSE TRAITORS APART!!!" as he and the others load up and start driving to the Griggs Industries Building. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Move games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games